Rowena - The End (Again)
Rowena is a powerful rogue witch that used to belong to the Grand Coven but was kicked out of the coven long ago for being too extreme in her practices. She is the mother of Fergus MacCleod who went on to become Crowley. Background Rowena was a Tanner's daughter in Scotland roughly 400 years ago. She was a Natural witch and found herself becoming part of the Grand Coven. She went on to become quite a powerful magical practicioner and even created a curse to use on demons that only she could use. During an orgy, she went to concieve and later bare a son that she named Fergus. She had little care for him though as she continued in her practice of witchcraft. Over the years, her practices became too extreme that even the Grand Coven expelled her when she started to draw in much resistance from Druid warriors looking to vanquish them. She was forbidden by the Grand Coven of forming a coven and taking on students. She went rogue and abandoned her son Fergus. Rowena faced many adversities from Hunters, Druids, and even other witches so she went underground. Season 10 Rowena came out of hiding as she started work on building a coven. She went to recruit two hookers from a bordello that was run by demons. She killed one of them with her signature spell which impressed the girls enough to entice them to become part of her coven. Unbenownst to Rowena her trail was being followed by both the Winchesters and Orville Thomas. The King of Hell was also set to have Rowena brought in as retaliation for opposing Hell. The demons got to her first but the Winchesters arrived to kill them but were planning to bring down Rowena as well. She used an attack dog spell to get away from them by putting it on one of her new students which made the other turn on her. Dean managed to catch up to her while Sam dealt with her rapid student. Dean was ready to stop her but he was stopped by Cole Trenton who was hunting him. Her fleeing student was caught by a demon but Orville found her and saved her and she told him about Rowena. Rowena herself was caught by the demons and brought to Crowley. She was waiting for him to begin to kill her but he just stared in shock as he saw that she was his mother. Rowena stayed a prisoner of Crowley's for weeks without any sort of contact from him. She was finally spared from her solitude when another demon prisoner was brought into her cell to share it with her. When the demon asked her why she was there, Rowena said that it was because she was a bad mother. She was brought before Crowley in his throne room where she was also introduced to the renegade angel Zepar. He flirted with her slightly before Crowley had him sent off so that he and Rowena could talk privately. Crowley quickly attacked her for abandoning him when he was a child though Rowena informed him that she had to leave as she had started to be hunted by the townsfolk as well as some Druids. She tried to quell his anger by telling him that she was here with him now and they could be a family again. Crowley decided to put her back in her cell before she told Crowley that she knew who was sneaking demons out of Hell and told him that it was the demon holding her captive. The demon angrily moved to strangle her and ignored Crowley's order to stop. He then killed the demon and asked his mother to come with him. When the demon asked Rowena for her help in being free, as she had helped lie to sell Rowena's deception, Rowena nonchalantly told her that she would before locking the door behind her. Powers and Abilities Rowena is among the most powerful witches seen thus far. She is very old and very powerful as a Natural class witch. *'High-Tier' Magic Power: Her power has made her seem a threat to the Grand Coven, The Men of Letters and even the Druids for centuries. Even the King of Hell is wary of her. *'Demon Purging Spell:' Rowena has a spell she created herself which kills a demon in a painful and grotesque way that horrifies them. Category:The End (Again) series Category:Fanon Characters Category:Witches Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 10 Villains Category:Magic Practitioners